


First Kiss

by haraamis



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/pseuds/haraamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 for merith and the prompt "first kiss".
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : The characters belong to their respective owners. The story is mine.

He leans in just a bit more and she simply /knows/ he's going to kiss her. It is one of those moments where the course of events is but a given, where time doesn't matter, and where drawing out the inevitable makes it all the sweeter.

His eyes stray away from hers to her lips, then back up again, and she moves closer, just a fraction. The soft light reflects in his eyes, his lips a gentle curve just shy of a smile.

Then the contours blur, and she can feel his breath on her lips. A loose strand of hair tickles her cheek; he’s so close now. Just a few seconds more, just a little bit longer in this precious moment that she knows will never come back.

The tips of their noses touch first; she smiles, and then, finally, there’s the soft press of lips upon hers.


End file.
